People Visit Queen Moon
by Exotos135
Summary: The queen's average days will soon be turned upside down by the visits of some unexpected visitors.
1. Jackie Lynn Thomas

**(Butterfly Castle, Throne Room)**

The queen of Mewni, Moon Butterfly, sat on her throne, watching the peaceful and silent hallways, and also getting bored out of her mind. Then, without warning, a portal opened and Jackie Lynn Thomas jumped out of it in her skateboard.

Upon seeing that, the queen jumped away just before Jackie crashed on the throne, though this didn't stop her from getting up and continuing her skateboarding like nothing ever happened. As she did, the queen gave chase and tried to stop the girl, though she failed each time.

As she skateboarded across the room, Jackie damaged the curtains, made some pillars tumble and fall and knocked over some bookshelves and hollow armors, which crumbled to pieces.

Eventually, believing enough was enough, Moon took out a pair of inter dimensional scissors from...somewhere, cut open and tricked Jackie into going towards her, making her skateboard trip and send both it and her out of the dimension. She immediately closed the portal and caught her breath as she looked at the damage left by the teenager.

 _"What the heck was that all about?"_ Moon thought in shock.


	2. Jeremy Birnbaum

**(Castle Butterfly, Moon and River's bedroom)**

Moon was checking a picture book that contained a lot of pictures from Star's childhood. In particular, she looked at the ones where Star was at the youngest, and no doubt at her most adorable.

"Huh, Star has grown so much." Moon remarked as she was overwhelmed with nostalgia. "I wish I could relive the old days."

And then, without warning, a portal opened and Jeremy Birnbaum jumped out of it, which caught Moon's attention.

"What is this place?" Jeremy questioned as he looked around. "And why is it so royalty-ish? I don't like it!"

Unlike the last visit, Moon immediately got a good idea as she looked at the boy, and she scratched her chin and smiled as he turned around and noticed her. A few seconds later, Jeremy clothes were on the ground and the boy was wearing a pink full bodysuit and running away from Moon, who held a bottle filled with milk and a pacifier.

"Stay away from me, crazy woman!" Jeremy demanded as he ran faster.

"Come here, kiddo!" Moon shouted in excitement. "You're going to love being my baby!"

However, Jeremy wasn't convinced, and he continued to run until he grabbed his clothes and took them with him back to the portal, which vanished from existence before the queen could become Jeremy's second mother. "Aww...he really would have been a nice baby."


	3. Hope

**(Castle Butterfly, Throne Room)**

The queen walked to her throne, sat on it and immediately activated a newly installed defense system: a bunch of weapons and arrows and other stuff aiming at the place near her throne.

"Alright, this time, I came prepared." Moon confidently remarked as she looked at the system.

And then a portal opened close to her husband's throne. "Oh come on!"

Hope jumped out of the portal holding a picnic basket, and she went to the angry woman and said, "Hey, I heard that Jackie came here, so I came here to bring you this as an offer of peace," before handing her the picnic basket.

"Thanks, I guess?" Moon replied in confusion.

After nodding and waving goodbye, Hope went through the portal and it vanished as the queen opened it and checked it's content. What she found was a turkey sandwich and some meat, and she smiled as she ate the sandwich and ignored the meat.


	4. Justin

**(Somewhere)**

A portal opened and Justin jumped out of it to find himself in the middle of a room devoid of light. Then, some lights turned on and turned to a table with two tables, one being occupied by Queen Butterfly, who had a smug smirk plastered across her face.

Justin went to the free seat and got ready for the hand wrestling match.

The first round begun, and the queen was easily defeated.

The second round begun, and the same thing happened, only with the queen utterly thrashing Justin instead.

For the third round, and the last one Justin put in all his strength against the queen, who did the same. As the wrestling went on, gravity suddenly failed and the duo hovered, rocks flew up, thunderstorms looked imminent, and then without warning, the victory was decided just as gravity returned to normal and everything was forcefully pulled down.

And, once they got on the ground, it turned out that Justin defeated the queen. Proud of his achievement, Justin got up and helped the queen get up as well before going back to the portal and jumping through it.

"Well played, human. Well played." Moon uttered with a smile.


	5. Alfonzo

**(Castle Butterfly)**

Moon was looking at the scenery when a portal opened and Alfonzo jumped out of it. Once he was spotted, instead of being received with hostility by the queen, she looked at him with a surprise stare. "You know, you look a lot like the pixtopian emperor." She remarked.

"That's because I _am_ the pixtopian emperor." Alfonzo proudly corrected.

"Is that so?"

Alfonzo nodded, which gave Moon an idea that made her smile deviously. "I think we can manage something..."

 **(Later, at Pixtopia)**

Alfonzo and his pixie wife stood in front of the entire kingdom with Moon at their side.

"And I, as the legitimate emperor of Pixtopia, declare that the kingdom of Mewni and the Pixtopian empire will be commercial partners from now on!"

With that said, the pixies cheered and the empress kissed Alfonzo's cheek as Moon smiled in approval.


	6. Oskar

**(Butterfly castle, throne room)**

The queen sat on her throne, reading a book about musical tastes when a portal opened and a car with Oskar sitting on it came out. He then started to play a tune in his keytar, and the queen immediately covered her ears in pain.

Without wasting time, she went to the car and threw it back to the portal. She then caught her breath as she noticed a note come out of the portal before it vanished out of existence. She grabbed it and read it to find out Oskar was sent by Star as a present so she could hear his music.

"I really need to teach Star what is good music and what isn't."


	7. Ferguson

**(Queen Butterfly's room)**

The queen sat on her bed, reading a book before she noticed something peculiar: no portal had opened yet. _"Huh, funny, at this point someone should have come out of a portal to mess with me."_

And then she got a call from her mirror. _"And now I'm getting a call?"_

The queen headed for the mirror and answered the call, and she saw Ferguson at the other side. "Greetings, I'm King Fergus of Fergustan and I-" Ferguson exclaimed before noticing the queen's confused look. "Oh, hi Star's mom."

"How do you know my name? In fact, how do you know my daughter's name?" Moon asked in surprise.

Before he could reply, Ferguson was shoved away by Star, who caught her breath as her mother uttered, "Star, what is the overweight ruler of a kingdom I've never seen before doing in your room?"

Star immediately finished the call with a sheepish smile and Moon narrowed her eyes before shrugging it off and going back to her book.


	8. Janna

**(Castle Butterfly, Moon and River's bedroom)**

Moon was relaxing on her bedroom when a portal opened, which made her woke up. Then, once Janna jumped out of the portal, the queen's eye twitched.

"Hey, Mewman queen!" Janna loudly greeted as the queen got off her bed. "I came here to liven up your boring attitude and-"

Before Janna could finish, Moon shrieked and went to the girl, breathing havily as she snarled, "Okay, I'm tired of motherfreaking teenagers barging into my motherfreaking castle! How are you coming here, anyway?!"

As Janna shivered and stuttered, Moon noticed something in her pocket and took it out to see it was a pair of inter dimensional scissors. "Inter dimensional scissors?" She thought. "The only people I know who own one of these are...the Pony Head family!"

"So, do we do something cool now or-"

Without warning, the queen pushed Janna back into the portal before she closed it and caught her breath. Once she had it, she opened a portal to Uni and immediately jumped through it.


	9. Into Uni

**(Kingdom of Uni)**

A portal opened and Moon jumped out of it. She closed it and then headed for the castle, where the giant king pony head was...rather happy to see her. "Greetings, Moon Butterfly." King Pony Head greeted in a pleasant manner. "Are you here to pay us a visit?"

"I'm here to deliver a complaint." Moon stated.

"Sure, what else is new?"

The king and Moon laughed at the joke for a moment before Moon stopped and gave the king a serious glare, who stopped laughing after a few seconds.

"Joking aside, the complaint is about an important matter. Lately, a bunch of people from the earth have invaded my house without warning, and one of them had inter dimensional scissors, so I presume they used this to travel through dimensions. And so, I ask you the question: did you handle the people of the earth inter dimensional scissors?"

"We didn't handle anybody on earth, or any dimension for that matter, any inter dimensional scissors these days." King Pony Head replied in defiance.

"You...didn't?!" Moon shouted in surprise, earning a nod from the king. "But, your kingdom has the most inter dimensional scissors in the entire multiverse! Who else but you or your family could've handed scissors to the people of earth?"

The giant king flying pony head thought about it for a minute and then replied, "Well, my daughter mysteriously seemed to have lost hers after visiting your daughter prior to being enrolled in St. Olga's reform school for wayward princesses. Perhaps, my daughter handed your daughter her pair. Now, how did everybody else in the earth dimension get one, that I don't know."

Moon left the kingdom thinking about what the king said, and once she was far away enough, she took one look at the scissors before an image of Star flashed in her head. "Star...I hope you didn't do this."


	10. Revelation

**(Star's bedroom)**

The girl walked back and forth in a panic when Marco, holding a smoothie, arrived. "Hey Star, what's wrong?" He asked as he took a sip from his drink.

"Marco, something terrible just happened." Star replied and explained as a portal opened and Moon jumped out of it. "You see, I handed some of our friends inter dimensional scissors, and I forgot to teach them how to use them! You need to keep this a secret from my mom until I find out how to fix this!"

Star cringed and turned around to see her mom crossing her arms with a serious stare. "Okay, how do I keep it a secret from your mom if she's been standing there, listening to the whole conversation?"

"Oh, hi mom!" Star nervously greeted, earning a furious glare from her mom in response. "I should expect a harsh punishment, shouldn't I?"

"You should, but right now, we must focus on finding your friends across the multiverse and take them back to the earth. Together." Moon stated before handing Star a pair of inter dimensional scissors. "Well, mostly you, since you're the source of this whole mess in the first place."

With that said, Moon gave Marco a blank stare and went across the portal again as he took another sip. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but your mom's kinda cool, Star."

"Cool?" Star asked in a surprised and almost horrified tone. "Cool..."

And with that said, Star jumped through the portal as Marco took yet another sip and left the room as the portal vanished from existence.


	11. Hunt Across the Universe

**(Pixtopia)**

Star and Moon jumped out of the portal and immediately went to the pixie empire, where Janna and Hope were stuck in prison for some reason. They defeated the guards pretty easily and Star shot the prison bars, destroying them and allowing the teenagers to escape in the process. "Why were you two imprisoned in the first place?" Star asked.

"I slapped Alfonzo's butt." Janna proudly answered.

"I kissed it to make it feel better." Hope flushed.

Moon and Star stared blankly at the girls before Moon grabbed their arms and stated, "Okay, let's get out of here!"

"Shouldn't we save Alfonzo too?"

"Maybe, but only when the deal made between pixtopia and mewni eventually goes wrong and a war breaks out." Moon hastily explained, earning a confused look from her saughter. "I'll explain later, for now let's focus on saving your friends."

Star nodded in agreement and dragged Hope and Janna with her to the next dimension. The queen and Star freed the other students as they go through the entire multiverse, first Justin, then Jeremy, and so on and so on up until they have all the students with them, which they then throw through a portal.

 **(Back in Echo Creek, Diaz Household)**

Star and Moon returned to Marco's room and saw the classmates on the floor with Marco drinking a smoothie nearby. "You know, I wonder why did my classmates ended up across the multiverse isntead of going back to Echo Creek." Star remarked.

"Well, they told me that your mother either pushed, forced or made them go through portals that lead them to other dimensions." Marco nonchalantly stated.

Upon hearing that, the queen flinched and Star gave her an angry glare. "Mom, why did you send my friends across the multiverse?"

"They invaded the castle and made my days annoying." The queen answered. "But they wouldn't have done that if you hadn't gave them inter dimensional scissors! Where did you get so many scissors anyway?"

Star gasped and looked around before answering, "I was approached by a mysterious person who told me to hand my friends some scissors in exchange for an opossum magazine," and she earned a surprised look from her mother, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! You know I love oppossums so much!"

"An inter dimensional scissors trafficker?" Moon suddenly blurted.

Then, as she got a confused look from her daughter, Moon immediately lookd at her scissors, flashed a determined look before she cut open a portal. "I need to find out who that is."

The queen went through the portal and closed it as Star stood still and waited for somethign to happen. "What, am I supposed to clean the mess of students with Marco?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it." Marco stated as he walked to Star with a pair of brooms. "Here's your broom."


	12. Finale

**(Butterfly castle)**

The trafficker, wearing a cloak concealing their true identity, caught their breath while close to a mine cart filled with all sorts of inter dimensional scissors. Then, a portal opened, the queen jumped out and tackled the figure, whose cloak fell off to reveal it was Princess Pony Head.

Upon seeing the princess, Moon grabbed the princess and took the mine cart with her to her room.

 **(At the queen and king's room)**

Moon opened a portal to Uni and kicked the mine cart to it before sending Princess Pony Head through the portal. Then, after closing it, she went to the mirror and called...Miss Heinous, who was surprised when she saw the queen at the other end.

"Miss Heinous, a trafficker of inter dimensional scissors was running for a little while and handed my daughter's classmates some scissors. It was Pony Head." Moon sternly stated. "Did something happen at your school?"

"Well, your daughter and another girls came to my school, and ruined the towers preventing the inter dimensional scissors from working." Miss Heinous answered.

Moon pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned before saying, "Miss Heinous, I got a simple order that I expect you to obey, got it?"

"Although you're nowhere near close to my boss, I still respect your authority. What do you want, your majesty?"

"I want those towers back in full power as soon as possible. I don't want another trafficker running amok in the multiverse."

"Yes, my lady."

With that said and done, the mirror turned off and Moon went to her bed to try and get some good sleep, though it became a bit troubling when a single thought flashed in her mind.

 _"I sure hope no other princesses escaped."_


End file.
